


Playing The Part

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: The Hills Have Eyes (2006 2007)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2020-10-24 21:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20713070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: The Hills Have EyesCharacters: Lizard, others mentionedRelationship: Lizard/readerRequest: Hm, maybe following the typical she was kept from one of their wrecks, and being trapped. Maybe she had some sort of skill that provided something to the village, or she was one of the few to have a successful delivery and was kept alive? I'm not sure.Yes, but like full textbook Stockholm Syndrome. He would kill her if she weren't needed and convenient to him, and she starts to cling to his rare moments of tenderness thinking he loves her maybe?A.N: im have some ideas for a part two as well.





	1. Chapter 1

You couldn’t pinpoint the moment that you fell completely into the role you were playing. You couldn’t tell when your feelings went from pretend to real or when you genuinely started to believe that you really wanted this life.   
That you really wanted him.   
In that start, it was a game of survival. You played your part well, so well that even you began to believe it.   
You couldn’t remember much between standing at the gas station talking to the old owner to waking up in a dark room, your ankle tied to the bed.   
\---------------- flashback ----------------------  
You were awaken by a pain in your head. The world around you felt like it was spinning and, for a moment, you thought you were just waking up from a bad night of drinking. But nothing felt the same. The bed was uncomfortable, the smell unpleasant and your skin felt grotty and dirty.   
Lulling your head to the side, you blinked, trying to focus your eyes.   
The room you were in was dull, with only the tattered old bed with no bedding on it which your ankles were bound to, a dresser unit and closet in the corner.   
You had little time to take in your surroundings as you heard heavy footsteps coming from the other side of the door.   
It swung open to reveal a large man who you later found out was called Pluto, followed by a skinner, smaller man, Lizard. Both were deformed, making you wince a little when you first saw them. Lizard stood at the door, waiting impatiently as Pluto unbound your legs.   
“C’mon.” Lizard snarled at Pluto, who huffed, pulling you to your feet and pushing you out of the room. You stumbled, barely able to comprehend what had happened as you were roughly guided through the hallway and down some stairs. At the bottom was a young looking girl, Ruby, watching you with wide eyes. Lizard pushed you down the last few steps, making you nearly fall into her.   
Pluto, protecting her, grabbed your arm and hauled you into the living area, where you met Jupiter.   
“First things first, we will kill you if you don’t do as we say, so don’t think of runnin’ or trying to fight us.” Jupitar grumbled as he, like the other two, towered over you.   
Nodding your head, you confirmed that you wouldn’t rebel.   
“Good. Look, we aint gonna hurt you if you’re useful.” Jupiter sat down on the edge of a chair, watching you carefully. Both Pluto and Lizard stood behind you, in an intimidating fashion.   
“How, how can I be useful?” you asked, your throat so dry that you had to start again.   
“Heard you’re good with cars. Got limited transport out here so we gotta keep on top of the cars we have. But the new ones are provin’ harder for us to fix. Plus, some medical knowledge would certainly be handy.” His eyes darted to Pluto, who you had noticed had a nasty infection in his eyes with a lot of puss. You assumed by the way his face and skull looked that he was deformed, but seemed to have a bit more swelling than normal.   
“How do…” you trailed off as you suddenly remembered the gas station owner. You had spoken to him for a bit and you told him about your medical background as well as your interest in cars. You had laughed with him, making a remark that a body is just a machine and can be fixed most of the time. Somehow, he was part of this. Somehow, he had told them about you and, somehow, that had kept you alive.   
“The human body is just like a car. It can be fixed if you know what you’re doing.” You nod to yourself, suddenly understanding exactly why you were here. Why you hadn’t been slaughtered.   
A voice whispered in the back of your mind.   
‘play the part’. Keep yourself alive, play the role they want you to for now.   
\------------   
And so you had. You had played your part well. So well that you had somehow managed to fool even yourself.   
As you fought to earn trust from each of the family, you found a sense of joy when you realized it was working. Pluto and Ruby had been the easiest since you had spent the most time with them at the start. You cleaned up Plutos right eye, ridding the infection and allowing him to see slightly out of it. At first, his size and stature had intimidated you the most, but you quickly realized that he was a gentle giant, only looking out for his family. Ruby followed you wherever you went, with strict orders to report if you escaped. But you ended up watching out for her more often than not. Like when she had stumbled and nearly fell. You had managed to grab her arm, saving her. She thanked you but you waved it off, not knowing Goggle had seen the whole thing and reported back to the family that you had saved Ruby. That certainly helped your status.   
Lizard, on the other hand, had kept you at arms length when he wasn’t pushing you out the way. He would sneer at you, often leaving a room when you entered. You had seen his anger in full swing and tried to keep out of the way of it, but something else drew you to him. It was almost like a challenge. Like when you find a stray dog that barks and bites at you, but you could see something other than a deranged dog. That was Lizard. At least to you.   
you started small, with baked goods. Ones which you would give to everyone just to ease him into your new presence within the family. Then you moved on to more direct ways of helping him.   
When you were dropping off a new radio at Jupiter request, you found Lizard passed out on the sofa. You had slowly managed to remove his gloves from his hands. They were tattered and wore with massive holes in them.  
Taking them back to yours, you sew the holes shut and washed them, so they were clean. When you took them back, you didn’t both trying to put them back on. You left them on the table as well as pull the blanket over him.   
Lizard never acknowledged what you had done, nor did he ever. Not when you had mended his trousers or tops, or when you had managed to fix his spikes.   
But he did allow you to get… closer to him. He would stay in the same room as you, and even listen to your rambling while you were doing something rather than just cutting you off with a cruel “I don’t care”.   
That didn’t mean he had gone soft. Once, when you had been trying to figure out if a car was working again, you had turned it on and taken it for a drive to test it. And you hit spikes.   
Once you had managed to stop the car, the door swung open and you were hauled out by your hair. A hand wrapped around your throat and instantly began to cut off your air flow. You clawed at Lizards hand, thrashing as you tried to free yourself. In a moment of desperation, you threw your elbow back, swiftly jabbing him in the face and causing him to stumble back.   
Lizard, now with a bloody nose, managed to regain his footing.   
In three long, powerful strides, he walked up to you and slapped you across your face, so hard it caused you to fall to the ground with a cry. “Jupiter asked me to fix it. How else can I tell if its done?! You want Pluto taking it out and it exploding or some shit!” You cried out, adrenaline pumping through your body as you realized exactly what had happened. You placed a hand over your now burning cheek.   
Daringly, you look up at Lizard who was trying to wipe the blood away from his nose. But he wasn’t coming after you anymore, which meant he knew you weren’t trying to escape. Or, at least, had good enough reason to be in the car.   
“Tilt your head back.” You mumbled, stumbling to your feet as you rubbed your cheek.   
You were quite proud in some strange way. You had certainly gotten your own back, even if Lizard had landed the final blow. At least you weren’t bleeding.   
But you knew you had to make the next move. There was no point keeping any grudge or letting this carry on, especially after how far you had come.   
Pulling off the cardigan, you approached him like you were approaching a wolf. You kept a close eye on his movements as his attention was fully on yours.   
Gently, you used the cardigan sleeve to wipe away the blood from around his warped lip. He watched you like a hawk. Suddenly, he grabbed a hold of your wrist, squeezing it so tightly that you winced.   
“I’ll kill you if you ever try to escape.” Lizard suddenly growled but something felt… off. He had threatened you a thousand times before with real hatred in his voice. But this time, he sounded like he was trying to convince you, or maybe himself.   
“Im sure you will.” You nod, not daring to doubt him despite the change. “But, if Im not trying to, I’ll argue my case. In any way I can.” You look up at him, right into his piercing blue eyes. The bleeding had stopped, but you used the opportunity to be this close to him physically to speak to him. It felt a lot more intimate and maybe that would drive home what you said.   
“I might listen.” He partly sneered, but again, it was different. It felt almost as if it were a friendly joke as he let go of your wrist.   
A smile spread across your features as you laughed a little, but the adrenaline of the situation plus the blazing heat of the dessert plus your empty stomach seemed to have truly taken its effect as your giggles turned to full on laugher as you stepped back.   
“Yer insane.” Lizard remarked, but a small smile twitched at his lips, as if he found it endearing or something.   
“Look whos talking.” You giggle as you start to walk towards the car, throwing the bloodied cardigan in the open door. You didn’t see Lizard looking after you, or how his eyes travelled down your body, lingering in certain areas.   
But something snapped your attention in the distance.   
“Shit.” You mumbled, backing towards Lizard who followed your line of sight.   
A car was travelling down the road.   
“At least you have some bait.” You try to lift your uneasiness at the situation. You never got involved with kills. Never.   
“Get up tah Goggle. Don’t fuckin’ run. Yah hear me?!” Lizard demanded as he grabbed your arm, shaking you slightly.   
“Yes.” You nod, your eyes darting to the wrecked car before Lizard let you go, allowing you to run into the hills.   
Of course, Goggle had alerted everyone and within 3 hours, it was all over. The event did open a new level in terms of your relationship with Lizard. You quickly found that you actually preferred his company out of everyone elses. He had a dark sense of humour which only you seemed to be able to bring out. And you loved that.   
As you gained more trust in the village and, in turn, gained more responsibilities.   
Big Brain still hated you, but after some sharp looks from Big Mama (who had taken to you after she saw how much the children, Pluto and Ruby adored you), he became quieter.  
Of course, he would mumble to himself every time you entered the room, but you started responding as if he were speaking to you in normal conversations.   
“Breakfast.” He sneered one morning when you had been looking for Big Mamas brush.   
“Good morning.” You called, chirpily. “Do you want the curtains open?”   
“Weak, filthy.” His eyes followed you round the room.   
“How about just the back ones. so you don’t get the sun in your eyes when it hits 11.” You nod to yourself as you briskly walk across the room and pull open the curtain.   
“Crazy.” He sneered.   
“I slept well, thank you.” You smile and nod, using the time to pretending that you were having a conversation with anyone who would actually cared.   
But slowly, over time, you noticed he stopped with the truly nasty names. He started making demands like “open those curtains” or “I want water”. You always fulfilled the requests because, despite his nasty personality, you did feel sorry for him. He was trapped in this little room, unable to do much.   
“What if we painted this room?” you suddenly asked one morning, looking around at the faded wallpaper.   
“Don’t care.” He sneered, a little too quickly for you.   
“Well, how about florescent pink?” You asked, smirking at him, getting an immediate and resounding “NO!”.   
But he thought about it when you left, and when you returned that evening, he said one word to you.   
“Blue.”   
“Im sorry?” You ask, having been in a world of your own.   
“Blue. Like the sky.” He tried to spit the words at you, to make it sound like he was berating you for not listening to him. But when you looked at him, he couldn’t hold your gaze.   
“Do you want the ceiling done as well?” you ask, genuinely happy he seemed to be responding well to you. He barley tolerated his own family, so this was a big step.   
“Yeah.” He wheezed seeming a lot more relaxed from them on.   
OF course, when you walked up to Jupiter who was standing talking with Lizard and Goggle and asked for blue paint, you got some strange looks.   
“Why the fuck you want that?” Lizard snapped, obviously in the middle of a heated discussion with his father and brother.   
“To decorate Big Brains room. He didn’t like florescent pink so blue it is.” You tell them.   
Goggle cackled at the idea of painting the room pink, and you were honestly scared that he would get his hands on pink paint and do it just to piss Big Brain off. But he didn’t.   
Within the week, you had done the room.   
You never got a thanks, but Big Brain showed you he was grateful in other ways. Like not interrupting or snapping at you.   
Of course, once he was on your side, there was a change. And you started to be included in the killing.   
First, you joined Goggle as look out. And became fascinated with something you shouldn’t be. Watching Lizard as he killed.   
There was something so strong and primal about it that made your insides turn. He was violent and you noticed he was worse when you were around. As he was trying to prove something. Goggle told his brother about how your eyes never left him.  
Somehow, he fell into a pattern of coming up to you after a kill, where his hands are bloody, and touching you. Normally on the cheek and just in passing, leaving blood smeared on your face. What was worse was that you wanted more. You started to crave that touch which you knew would happened. The first few times, you and winced and rushed away to clean it off, but then you started getting to obsessed with Lizard to notice till he had left. He had just killed someone with his bare hands, in the most violent ways, but he was gentle when he touched your cheek. Almost affectionate. The touches started to send shiver through your body as you craved him more than you had ever know possible.   
Then, Jupiter made an announcement.   
On the next kill, you were to accompany Ruby down to the wreck.   
She would normally scout things out, running around and figuring out who had what but not getting her hands dirty. You could do that.   
It was late, nearly midnight, when Goggle called in a car coming along the road.   
It was a race to get ready before the others and meeting them at the edge of town. As you all raced to the road, Lizard had grabbed your arm.   
“Don’t do anythin’ stupid or get in the way.” He hissed in your ear, squeezing your arm a little too tightly, but you nodded anyway. “Good. Aint worth losing your head over ‘em.”   
As if to emphasize his point, Lizard pulled out the gun, letting the moonlight catch the silver before following Jupiter and Pluto while you were left to Ruby.   
She showed you the places to hid and sneak between as she gathers her information.   
“Wait here.” She whispered to you before disappearing into the hills, leaving you behind the bolder.   
You kept peeking out, keeping an eye on the situation.   
5 males, mid 20s and they smelt stoned out of their heads. It should be pretty easy for Lizard and Pluto.   
Of course, Lizard got to one of the guys quickly, making him cry out of Lizard wrapped the spikes he had gathered back from the road around the mans neck.   
The friends when into panic and that allowed Pluto to get in and grab one, dragging him over to Lizard who dropped the body of the first.   
Shots filled the air as Lizard shot two in the leg for attempting to run. So one was dead, the second with Pluto and the third and fourth injured.   
But the fifth ?   
You had blinked and he was gone.   
Stepping out from behind the bolder, you looked around wildly. He had been near you, on the road. Where had he gone?   
Shit.   
Then your eyes caught the movement and saw the guy scramble behind the rock on the other side of the road just past the car. That didn’t worry you. What worried you was the knife in his hand.   
Shit, you had to follow him. That’s what you were there to do, right?   
You moved towards the road, your only motive to find out where the guy had gone. What if he snuck around the rock? What if he was watching for someone? Ducking behind the car, you didn’t think the other two had noticed you. You should have called out where you were going, but you wanted to please the family. Three more gunshots filled the air as Lizard headshot each of them remaining ones. If you bought home a kill, or at least kept tabs on a victim, that would certainly do you a favour. It would impress them. It would impress Lizard.   
Then you saw the man run to the next rock, and you panicked. He was making his way around.   
Taking off in a sprint, you knew if he got into the gap in the hills, it would be hell to find in the low light with only the headlights of the car to work by. No, you had to keep close to him.   
A hand grabbed you by the hair and hauled you backwards. You let out a screech of pain, your hands flying up to try and free yourself.   
“Where yah goin’?” Lizards voice hissed in your ear and you felt your blood run cold.   
No, no, no, this was going to earn trust, not break it.   
Panting slightly, you could hear the anger in his voice. And he wasn’t one you could reason with easily.   
“I-I was going to help you.” You stammered, tears starting to prick your eyes.   
“Liar.” The voice condemned your statement and then you felt a sharp pain in the back of your knees. Lizard kicked your legs, making you collapse to the floor as he let go of your hair.   
A click made your heart stop as you look up. Lizard moved in front of you and stood over you, a gun pointed right at your forehead. He had stepped in front of you, blocked your view.   
You had to think quick.   
“You’ve only got one bullet left, and I’d suggest saving it for the guy hiding behind that rock.” You tried to keep your voice from shaking, but failed half was through your sentence.   
The barrel of the gun pressed against your forehead, the metal cold against your heated skin.   
“Liar.” Lizard snarled, his voice low as he glared down at you.   
But movement from behind him caught your attention. Glancing past him, you saw the man. Except, instead of running away, he was running toward you with a knife in his hand. Oh god. You realised that it looked like you were a victim, just like his friends. He was going to get Lizard while he was distracted with you.   
Oh god.   
You acted quick, so quick that you didn’t get a chance to think. Your instincts kicked and took over your body.   
With a quick slapped, you managed to knock the gun away from your head and you moved quickly upwards onto your feet. Grabbing the knife from Lizards belt, you used all the force from your quick movement to knock Lizard to the side just as the guy got within a foot of you both. Raising the knife, you brought it down and into the side of his neck.   
All this took place in the space of seconds as the man starts to splutter. The knife he had was dropped to the ground as he gasped for air. As if to finish the kill, you pulled the knife out of his neck and stumbled back. The full weight of what just happened hit you.   
You were now a killer. There was no going back.  
But you had killed to save Lizard. This was all just meant to be a game, an act to try survive. But then why did you feel a genuine concern for him that went beyond just feeling it, but to the point you would kill for him.   
Your mind raced as you forgot where you were. Until you felt a palm on your cheek.   
jumping, you saw Lizard standing in front of you, his eyes trained on your face while his hand moved over your right cheek. You felt his thumb brush under your eye, making you think he was just wiping away tears, but as his hand pulled back slightly, you saw blood. Some blood must had splattered on your face during the kill.   
Lizard stepped closer, his other hand coming up to grasp at the back of your neck as his front pressed against you. The thumb with the blood lowered to your lips and you felt him gently brush your bottom lip as he silently commanded something of you.   
Opening your mouth slightly, you allowed him to push his thumb past your lips to meet your tongue. Closing your lips around his thumb, you gently sucked and licked, cleaning it. Lizards eyes never left your own, but his mouth opened slightly and something much more primal stirred in both of you. Pulling his thumb back, he ran his hand in to your hair as he grabbed a handful and crashed his lips onto your own. Rough and dominating, you allowed yourself to completely submit to him in a selfish desire for something completely fucked up and insane. You… wanted him.   
kissing him back, you pressed against him, raising your hands to his chest as you grabbed fistfuls of his top. A soft snarl left his throat as he pulled away from your lips, simultaneously pulled your hair to tilt your head backwards. Ducking his head, Lizard slowly licked the side of your neck, where more blood must have splattered. Looked up at the stars above, you couldn’t help the coy smile at pulled at your lips.   
“I don’t mind it when you pull my hair like this.” You said, playfully, like the two of you were in some nightclub or bar, not standing beside a body. A body that had been forgotten about.   
You felt Lizard smirk against your neck and a soft chuckle left his lip.   
You didn’t know what you had gotten yourself in for, but the thrill of the moment silenced any doubts or worries you had.


	2. Chapter 2

You sat on your couch, concentrating so hard on the pale blue dress you were working on. It was for Ruby, but it was far too big. You had seen the sadness in her eyes when Mama held it up against her frame and declared it a thrower. When Ruby left, partly in tears, you had grabbed the dress and quickly took to taking it in on the sides, shoulder and waist. You would need her to try it on, but you couldn’t wait to see her face when she realized she would get to wear it.   
Ever since that night, your status in the family was cemented. You were praised and that came with lots of rewards, but trust was the main one.   
Now, you weren’t just some outsider who was useful, you were part of the family. Kind of.  
if you tried to run, there would be hell to pay, but you didn’t have any desire to anymore. Not since that kiss.   
You had told no one about it, you hadn’t even told Ruby, and yet you were sure they all knew. Lizard had become more protective and, for lack of better words, territorial about you. He kept you close, and always seemed to more aggressive if someone tried to get to you or harm you. You found it oddly humorous, considering you knew if you were to run that he would be the one to catch and kill you.  
But that didn’t stop you from craving him. You wanted to please him in any way you could.   
Even that very morning, he had pushed you against the wall in your living room and you felt his hard cock pressed between you both as he groped you roughly while biting at your neck.   
taking your chance, you had spun him around and, before he could snarl at you, dropped to your knees in front of him. His fingers grabbed fistfuls of your hair as you undid his trousers and released his member.   
\------------flash back   
Biting your lower lip, you couldn’t help but marvel at his length. You leaned forward, placing your tongue flat against the underside of his cock and licking up the think vein that ran to the tip.   
A growl escaped Lizards throat as he watched you. Keep your eyes on him, you licked the tip a few times before wrapping your lips around him. His hips buckled at the heat of your mouth and, despite the hands tangled in your hair, he didn’t force you down. Maybe because he was enjoying watching you want it.   
Slowly, you took more into your mouth, occasionally let go so you could press wet kisses around his shaft and wet the area.   
“Fuck, quicker. Pa wants me out there in 5 fuckin’ minutes.” He growled through gritted teeth, but it kind of sounded like he was begging.   
“I could finish you off later.” You teased, smiling as you pumped him a few times.   
“finish now and I’ll finish you later. If you’re still behavin’.” He smirked, knowing fine well you weren’t going to let him go out.   
A spark of lust ran through you body. Did he mean that? You wanted nothing more than for him to fuck you into the bed, floor, couch, where ever, you didn’t care.   
But it certainly sounded like it, if you finished him now.   
Greedily, you sucked his cock and Lizard let out a groan, obviously enjoying your quickened pace. He hadn’t opposed the show, gentle pace from before and you thought he really enjoyed it if there hadn’t been a time restrain. Besides, what man doesn’t like looking down at a girl worshipping him like this. You thought of Lizard with his head buried between your thighs, a dream that had become increasingly common.   
One of your hands left his body to slip beneath your skirt and under your panties.   
Moaning, you rubbed your aching clit as Lizard thrusted into your mouth. Looking up, you saw quite the sight.   
Lizard, hunched over, staring down at you with his mouth open. His features twitched ever second that you worked him, and you didn’t know why you hadn’t done this before.   
Rocking your hips against your own finger, you moaned around his cock, your eyes rolling into the back of your head.   
It didn’t take long for you to become undone by hearing his growls and moans. You would have been worried about your own moans but they were muffled by his cock. Your orgasm hit you harder than any one you had had before and yet you still felt needy and unfinished.   
And you knew why. You needed him to bring you to orgasm.  
“Fuck.” Lizard let out a gasp as he threw his head back, his hips snapping without rhythm as he came in your mouth.   
You knew better than to spit it out, instead swallowing then licking him. Lizard shuddered when you licked the tip, apparently extra sensitive after.   
“Lizard! C’mon.” Papa banged on your front door. Lizard answered with a snarl but redid his trousers.   
You were just about to get to your feet when he grabbed a fistful of your hair.   
“Don’t do anything stupid.” He spat at you, seeming a lot more intimidating as he towered over you. Licking your lips, you nodded and when his hand loosened, you got to your feet. But your legs had fallen asleep slightly, either from kneeling or from your orgasm and you wobbled a little and lose your balance.  
Thankfully, Lizards grabbed you by the waist before you could topple, pulling you flush against him.   
“Haven’t even done nothing to yah.” He sneered, a shit-eating grin on his face.   
You giggled, cuddling against him in hopes he would keep you like this. It was so rare he had you this close. You were able to bury your face into his neck, pressing a soft kiss to the skin there. You felt a shudder run through his body as his arms tightened around you.   
Trailing the kisses up to his lips, you pressed your lips to his own.   
Again, fists banged on the door and you were jolted back. Just because you were comfortable didn’t mean you were always safe. Lizard chuckled, letting you go so he could walk to the door, opening it to reveal Jupiter.   
“Where yah been?” Jupiter asked, sounding pissed that Lizard had kept him waiting.   
“Yer early.” Lizard shot back, walking out before shooting you a smirk while closing the door over.   
\---------------  
So here you sat, waiting for Lizard to come home.   
You couldn’t help but chuckle when you thought ‘home’. This wasn’t his home at all. His house was right next to your own. It was where he slept and kept his weapons. And yet, he spent a lot of his time here. He quickly learned that you weren’t keen on his house because of the fact he sometimes butchered people there and there were limbs in the kitchen. But in stead of forcing you to deal with it, he would come to yours. Your house was always welcoming, clean and spelt better than his own.   
Sighing, you lay the dress on your lap as you lost your battle to concentrate. Looking out the window, you could see it was pitch black. Goggles house was empty, as was Cysts, meaning they were all still out hunting.   
Getting up, you walked to the window to glancing up and down the small village. With your arms folded across your chest, you couldn’t help but worry while pacing slightly as you waited. A small movement caught your eye from one of the houses with lights on inside. Mamas house. She would have put the children to bed hours ago and will be waiting for Jupiter, Cyst and her sons to come back too. She had pulled back the curtains but wasn’t looking around. Instead, she was looking at you.   
She smiled, nodding her head for you to come over.   
You didn’t want to disobey her so you pulled your curtains closed, went to the door and walked out towards her house. She met you on her porch.   
“You’ll be grey before your next birthday if you keep worrying that much.” She chuckled, sitting down in the lawn chairs she had out on her porch.   
“It doesn’t normally take this long.” You huff, falling into the chair, your leg bouncing independent from your body. Another chuckle from the matriarch of the village as she shook her head.   
“Suns setting earlier now. It feels longer.” She commented, looking up at the night sky.   
you hummed in response, your eyes only leaving the deserted roads to glance at the sky then back.   
“How is the dress coming?” She asked, and you snapped your head to look at her with wide eyes. She laughed at your response. “I saw you take it. Its not your normal clothes, and I saw you ‘borrowing’ one of Rubys dresses not too long ago.”   
“I thought I was being so carful.” You gave an awkward laugh, embarrassed to be caught out. “I didn’t want to say anything in case I couldn’t take it in. I didn’t want to get her hopes up.” You confessed to her.   
“Im sure she’ll be over the moon.” Mama smiled, reassuring you that you weren’t in any trouble.   
You sat with her for a while, just speaking. On the small table between you both was a small object. It looked like a pen, but when you picked it up and played with it, you realised it was a laser pointer.   
“Mercury found it and started trying to shine it in Goggles eyes.” She explained why it was confiscated from the child. Laughing to yourself at the mental image, you flicked it on and off, having fun pointe it into the empty houses. “Perhaps I should take it off you too.”   
The two of you laughed, the humour calming you. But when the wail of one of the children told Mama they had had a nightmare, you departed from her porch to return to your own home. You had taken the laser pointer after she suggested it not be kept where the children could get it. It was now safely in your pocket.  
Stepping inside, you didn’t even notice the movement from the shadows of your dining room as you walked back into the Livingroom.   
You were restless, worried, and on edge as you paced. Running your fingers through your hair, you couldn’t help but fear the worst had happened. The only reason you weren’t suppose to be there today was because Mama had said you needed some time to yourself. Now, you realized that she was giving you an opportunity to finish the dress.   
Signing, you ended up returning to the couch with the dress but then putting it back down and going to the window to look out. Mama had returned to the porch with a magazine.   
You were about to close the curtains when you heard footsteps cautiously approaching you from behind and the sounded of a gun cocking.   
“Don’t move. We don’t want to hurt you.” The voice of a young man, only just turned 20, said from behind you as other footsteps joined him.   
Shit.   
Glancing over your shoulder, you knew fine well who they were. They were the prey the family had been hunting. This was why lizard was so late. It was because they had gotten away.   
“Wait, shes not like them.” A woman said, her voice shaking a bit. “Shes normal looking.”   
You flinched a little at the words, looking back to the outside.   
“That doesn’t matter. We don’t know what they are.” The two bickered back and forth while a third man simply watched the two, apparently in shock of what had happened. They didn’t notice you slyly reaching into your pocket and pulling out the laser pointer.   
You silently thanked Mercury as you pressed the button and aimed it towards Mama. You pointed the red dot at the magazines pages, flicking it to get her attention. She frowned and looked up towards you. She was about ready to come and confiscate it off you until you darted your eyes to the side and mouthed ‘help’ to her. Then she saw the 3 figures that were only just visible because of their shadow against the curtain.   
She dropped the magazine and raced to the next house to get Big Brain’s walkie talkie. You slipped the off pointer back into your pocket, the people behind you none the wiser. Letting the curtain drop, you thought it best in case they saw if one of the boys was coming to eh house. You let your hands fall to your side.  
All you had to do was stay alive, and here.   
if you ran off into the hills with them, even just to save your own skin, there would be hell to pay.   
“How did you get here?” The man with the gun suddenly asked.   
“I was passing through with some others. The family kept me because they thought I was useful.” You told them. No point in lying.   
“Kept you? What happened to the others?” The man who had been silent up till now spoke, his voice shaking.   
“They killed them, I assume. I don’t know for sure. I was passed out for a day or two.” You shrug, hoping Lizard would come soon.   
“Where are we?” The girl asked, shaking her head as she obviously tried to get murder out of her mind.   
“In the hills.” You answer.   
“But WHERE?” She whines and you were glad you weren’t facing them as you rolled your eyes.   
“I don’t know.” You tried to keep the annoyance out of your voice, but failed. Thankfully, it sounded more frustrated at the fact you didn’t know rather than her.   
“But you live here?” The guy with the gun reasoned.   
“Yeah, and I cant leave unless one of the family is with me.” You tell them. It wasn’t true, but it wasn’t a complete lie. You hadn’t been allowed to leave on your own in the start. Now you had a bit more freedom but still preferred to take Lizard or Ruby with you. The company was better.   
“So you aren’t one of them.” Gun guy stated as you turned.   
“Them?” You raised an eyebrow, feeling the annoyance turning to rage in your chest.   
“The freaks.” The girl said with a shiver.   
You stayed quiet. No matter how annoyed you were, you still had a gun aimed at your head. You didn’t hear the back door open or the footsteps enter your home, sneaking down the hallway to the living room.   
“You could come with us?” The girl offered, stepping forward and passed the guy with the gun.   
You couldn’t help but let out a small laugh.   
“You wont get out of this town alive. You know that right?” You took a dare and said. “No one gets out.”   
“But we could. With you.” She tried to reason, apparently thinking you could be persuaded. She thought you stayed out of fear.   
“Im not leaving.” You state, taking a step back from her. You were agitated, annoyed, worried and scared. You tried to remain calm, but they were pushing you.   
“Why not? You could get away.” The guy with the gun lowered it slightly as he spoke.   
“I don’t WANT to.” You shook your head, backing into the corner away from them. You just wanted this to be over.   
“Why?” the girl whined, the tension in the room building.   
“Because I belong here. I belong to Lizard.” You finally snapped at them.   
“Whos Lizard?” the boy from the back asked. But when you looked at him, you noticed the figure in the doorway.   
“Him.” You smiled, relief flooding through your body. But you weren’t out of the woods yet.   
All three turned towards where you had been looking and chaos broke out.   
You darted forward as the guy with the gun started to aim and grabbed it. You manged to twist it around and out of his hands as Lizard and Goggle charged into the room. Goggle pounced on the girl, taking a deep bite into her throat and tearing the flesh. She gargled a scream but Goggle bit again and again until she was limp. All the while, Lizard had taken out the guy who had been quiet. With his chain, he wrapped it around the mans throat from behind and pulled it hard. The spikes cut into the mans neck. He struggled for a moment, but you weren’t sure if the chains into the throat or lack of oxygen had killed him. Probably a combination.   
a fist connected with your side as the final man tried to wrestle the gun back out of your hands. But he had just sealed his fate.   
Lizard was on him.   
“Don’t touch her.” He hissed as he pinned the man to the ground before looking up to you. “Shoot him.”   
you didn’t hesitate, didn’t even think it through as you raised the loaded gun and pointed it at his head, the barrel inches away before you pulled the trigger.   
a loud bang and splatter and the mans body was limp, his features gone.   
you had been far enough back from the body that the splatter hadn’t hit you, but it did hit Lizard.   
You were panting slightly as the room fell quiet. Goggle appeared by your side, his head cocked to the side in question.   
“Im fine. Thanks.” You smile and give him a reassuring nod.   
“Tell Pa its done.” Lizard told Goggle, who nodded and raced out through the front door. You heard Mama call out and he confirmed it was all okay now.   
Looking at Lizard, he was panting heavily but his gaze was fixed on you. There was something primal about the way he looked at you that made you melt.   
You couldn’t help smile as you raced to him, locking your arms around his neck. He picked you up, making you gasp as your legs locked around his waist as he carried you out of the room.   
You took the moment to pepper his neck with kisses.   
“thank you.” You whispered against his skins you kissed just under his earlobe.   
A soft chuckle left his lips as he used his foot to open your bedroom door.   
you felt him lower you to the ground, so you unhooked your legs stepped down.   
“Said I’d take care of yah.” Lizard smirked, his eyes raking your body.   
You let out a soft groan as a shiver runs through your body.   
stepping back from him, you pulled your top off. You never expected romance out of him, especially since his version of taking off your clothes is tearing them. So you remove them yourself since you don’t want to sow your favourite outfits back together in the morning.   
He watches you, enjoying the show as you slip out of the rest of your clothes till you’re naked. Walked up to him, your hips swaying more than normal, you undo the buttons of his jacket. Glancing up, you are suddenly met with a kiss as he leans forward.   
somehow, even though your mind turns to mush when he kisses you, you managed to undo the buttons on both his top and trousers. You help him out of them till you’re both naked.   
Scars littered his body, making your heart ache for him. You busied yourself with pressing soft kisses to those that stretched across his chest. He hummed, basking in the attention of your lips.   
When you come back to kiss his lips, he lifts you up again. You can feel his cock rubbing against your slip, making you whimper as he moved onto the bed and lies you down, him hovering over you.   
He held your hips as he pushed himself inside you. As he filled you, you let out a moan, panting slightly as you felt yourself stretch in the most pleasurable way.   
You knuckles turned white as you grasped at the bedding beneath you.   
“Fuck.” You groaned, shaking as he pulled almost all the way out before pushing back into your again.   
You saw the smirk spread across Lizards features as you cursed.   
He set a slow, almost teasing pace as his right hand explored up your body, groping at your chest and trailing back down again. You gasped and moaned, but it wasn’t enough.   
You couldn’t understand why he was going so slow. You were sure he would be unrelenting as he fucked you into the mattress, yet he was acting rather soft.   
then you realised. You were always soft when you started things with him. He was mirroring how you would act. Like this morning, you had started slowly, working your way up to a speed only when he asked. And judging by the involuntary snap of his hips and how hard his left hand was gripping you, it was taking everything he had to hold back.   
“Fuck me.” You groaned, the words leaving your mouth before you could process what you had said.   
“Huh?” He grunted, glancing up at you.   
“Fuck me harder. Please.” You moaned, your body needy and tense.   
A dark grin came across his face as he realized what you were asking of him. You were showing him you wanted the same as him.   
“You asked for it, love.” He smirked, a primal growl leaving his lips before he increased the speed of his thrust. His whole body seemed to contort as he fucked you like you wanted, his thrusts harder than before but oh so pleasing.   
Hooking your legs around his waist, you became a moaning mess beneath him.   
Lizard buried his head into your neck, licking and nipping at the soft flesh. You let your head fall back to give him more access as he chuckled against your skin, making you shiver.   
But you couldn’t cope with such a brutal pace for so long. Your body was craving a release and you couldn’t deny yourself.   
“lizard.” You moaned his name, your fingers raking down his back with your nails. He visibly shuddered at the feeling. “Im so close.”   
“Good.” He grunted against your skin, biting down harder before releasing the skin and sitting back. His both his hands on your hips, he kept your hips still as he fucked you. Your eyes rolled into the back of your head as you felt the knot in your stomach tighten. You wanted more.   
You wanted him to be close to you.   
taking a chance, you pushed yourself off the bed and wrapped your arms around his neck. He paused for a moment as you repositioned yourself on him so he was kneeling on the bed and you were on his lap with your feet on the bed. his arms were securely around your torso as you took him fully inside you again but the next angle made you both moan.   
It also meant that you could both move. Lizard thrusted his hips up while you used your legs to bounce on him and you both quickly found the fast pace again.   
You both grunted curse words as you felt yourself get closer to your orgasm and your body was almost shaking with need.   
Leaning your forehead against his own, you moaned his name as you felt the coil inside you snap and you finally came.   
your body shook but Lizard kept you close as you felt the pleasure rush through your body like waves.   
It would appear that your pulsing walls was too much for Lizards as he hissed your name before cumming in you.   
you collapse against his body, resting your head on his shoulder as your own body still shakes every now and then from aftershock.   
when your mind wasn’t fully fogged by pleasure, you pressed a few lazy kisses to his neck again. You knew he enjoyed them the most.  
he was the first to move as he gently lay you back into the bed and getting up. He started to gather his clothes from the floor.   
“You could… stay?” You offer, pulling the cover up over you as you suddenly felt very exposed. Was this too much to ask of Lizard?  
He paused, his mind obviously thinking it over before he dropped his clothes and walked to the side of the bed closest to the door. You were sure he must be tired. Not only from the extended hunt but the previous activities as well. He collapsed into your bed, making you giggle as you pulled the covers up over you both.   
Taking another risk (since they had all seemed to pay off so far), you cuddled into his side. His arm wrapped around under your neck and around your shoulder as you moved to rest your head on his chest. You could hear how hard his heart was racing and you were proud you had done it to him.   
“when do you normally wake up?” You asked, your voice soft as you spoke in the darkness to him.   
“Normally sunrise.” Lizard answers with a hum.   
“Oh, that’s early.” you raise your eyebrows in the darkness. You always thought he would be a late sleeper, even if he was always up before you. “If you wake before me, will you leave?”   
“Whats it matter?” Lizard was audibly getting irritated at your questions.   
“Just so I know to expect to wake up alone or not. In the outside, if you sleep with someone and wake up with them gone in the morning, it tends to mean you were used or it wont happen again.” You tell him, at least wanting him to understand why you were concerned.   
Lizard stayed quiet for a moment, and you had almost thought he had fallen asleep, until he spoke.   
“I’ll stay till yah wake.” This time, he spoke with a softer tone, as if trying to sooth you.   
You couldn’t help the large smile that spread across you face as you cuddled closer to him. He could have just told you he would be gone and that’s that. But he didn’t.   
Lizard let out a content sigh as he let his head roll to the side so he could sleep. And you slept better than you had the entire time you had been in the village.


End file.
